Strahlenwaffen
Beams are, as the name suggests, highly focused beams of energy, designed to deal massive damage to the hull and systems of a ship, or kill the crew. Beams do not require anything to fire except system energy. When targeting, a line will appear showing the direction of the beam's path, which can be angled to allow the player to chose which rooms to hit, and rooms that fall in the beam path will be highlighted by a yellow outline. Beams can penetrate shields without depleting them, but their base damage is reduced by 1 for each level of shielding they pass through. If a beam's base hull damage is reduced to zero by shields or is naturally zero (fire and anti-bio beams), It cannot pierce them. Beams hit instantly and track along their targeting path over the course of approximately one second. They are the only weapons that cannot miss, making cloaking or high evasion ineffective, and cannot be intercepted, since they do not use projectiles of any sort. Beams can hit multiple rooms in a single shot, dealing hull and system damage for every room hit. All beams hit supershields twice with their base damage, irrespective of targeting path. Beams with no base damage count as having a base damage of one against super shields. In addition, beams deal damage/start fires in the squares of the rooms they pass through. It is possible to create three fires in a 2x2 room by having a Fire Beam cut through three of four squares. Beams only damage crew whose squares they directly move over, allowing rooms to be hit but sparing the crew. Beams Mini Beam "Extremely cheap and weak beam weapon." *Costs 20 (cannot be bought or found) *Damages each room hit for 1 damage, with low chance of fire. *Requires 1 power and takes 12 seconds to cool down. *Beam length: 45 (1 tile diagonally). *Comes equipped on , and . Pike Beam "Can cut across entire ships, assuming there's no shield to stop it." *Costs 55 *Damages each room hit for 1 damage. *Requires 2 power and takes 16 seconds to cool down. *Beam length: 170 (3.8 tiles diagonally). *Comes equipped on . Halberd Beam "Slow but reliably powerful standard beam weapon." *Costs 65 *Damages each room hit for 2 damage. *Requires 3 power and takes 17 seconds to cool down. *Special: Can go through shields, lowering its damage by 1 for each shield layer. *Beam length: 80 (1.8 tiles diagonally). *Comes equipped on . Fire Beam "This terrifying beam does no physical damage but ignites fires." *Costs 50 *Deals no damage, but has high chance of fire. *Requires 2 power and takes 20 seconds to cool down. *Beam Length: 140 (3.1 tiles diagonally). Hull Beam "This beam is most powerful when targeting large, empty sections of hull." *Costs 70 *Damages each room for 1 damage (2 for empty). *Requires 2 power and takes 14 seconds to cool down. *Special: double damage on systemless rooms. *Beam length: 100 (2.2 tiles diagonally). Glaive Beam "One of the most powerful weapons of war ever created. Known to take out some ships in a single blast." *Costs 95 *Damages each room hit for 3 damage. *Requires 4 power and takes 25 seconds to cool down. *Special: Can go through shields, lowering its damage by 1 for each shield layer. *Beam length: 80 (1.8 tiles diagonally). *Comes equipped on . Anti-Bio Beam "This terrifying beam does no physical damage, but rips through organic material, dealing heavy damage to crew members." *Costs 50 *Does 60 damage to crewmembers of either ship. *Does half (ie 30) damage to drones (Including your boarding drones) * Cannot penetrate any shields, a level 1 shield will block it completely. * Deals 1 point of damage to zoltan shields *Cannot target your own ship. *Does Not Damage Rooms *Requires 2 power and takes 16 seconds to cool down. *Beam length: 140 (3.1 tiles diagonally). *Comes equipped on . *Can be obtained during the Slug Home Nebula Surrender random event. Boss Beam "2 damage beam with a long trail." *Costs 70 (cannot be bought or found) *Damages each room hit for 2 damage, with low chance of breach. *Requires 1 power and takes 26 seconds to cool down. *Beam length: 100 (2.2 tiles diagonally). *This is one of the weapons the Rebel Flagship uses. Can only be acquired via cheating. Artillery Beam "Powers a slow, high-powered beam that pierces all shields and does one damage per room hit. More power means faster cooldown." *Costs 0 (cannot be bought or found) *Damages each room hit for 1 damage and ignores all standard shields. *Requires 1 power and takes 40 seconds to cool down. *Beam length: 500 (12.5 tiles diagonally) *This is a version of the Federation cruiser artillery beam. This version can only be acquired via cheating. It operates just like a normal weapon. *Sell price is 0, you can dump the item at shops but receive no scrap.